Shishi Sonson: 'Lion's Song'
by Misty Mina
Summary: Just some LokixLucy drabbles. That pairing needs more love! It's a musical meme, enjoy. R&R please. T-rated to be save.


**Disclaimer: **The Anime and Manga Fairy Tail does NOT belong to me. Neither do the characters. I just borrow them for the fanfic. and give them back later. ^_~

_Musical Meme_

Choose a subject and go -

Writing: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it.

**Author's note: **Since I couldn't decide which pairing to write, I wrote them all on slips of paper and drew one slip out of my hat. So this is my first Fairy Tail story and I hope I can write more for this fandom. It's really too small. To be honest I cheated a bit. I wrote the sentence out and hit the pause button. I hate half stories.... _ Enjoy and if you find yourself inspired by one of my drabbles feel free to make a story out of it, just let me know so I can read your story later. ^_~

~o~o~o~

~o~o~o~

**Shishi Sonson (Lion's Song)**  
by Misty Mina

~o~o~o~

**01. Everybody's Fool / Evanescence**

Lucy was sick and tired of her friend's attitude. Whenever the guild tried to collect money, she had to try new things, take embarrassing photos and such. The worst was, she'd always end up doing it. She was the newbie, the fool of the guild. But she would always smile and say it's ok. What her friends would never know was that she would sometimes cry at night and every time, the lion would come to dry her tears of embarrassment and shame.

~o~o~o~

**02. And I go / 16 Volt**

Loki had many owners throughout his existence as stellar spirit. And he'd always had the urge to break the contract with every single one of his masters, not only Karen. To just enjoy his free time when nobody summoned him, that was a rare gift. Freedom. But it was a different matter with his new owner. He'd gladly forsake his freedom just to feel the peace when he was with Lucy.

~o~o~o~

**03. (S)aint / Marylin Manson**

The lion stellar spirit knew, he was a player, a womanizer, a lady's man, perhaps even a murderer whatever you want to call him. Everything, just not a saint. However, he didn't care about what other people would call him or what his fellow spirits called him. As long as Lucy would look with those pretty eyes at him like he was a saint and savior, he couldn't care less about some nobodies.

~o~o~o~

**04. Blue Tattoo / Vanilla Ninja**

It seemed like the mark of Fairy Tail was a symbol which fate made up to draw unfortunate souls in and show them what real fortune was. Everyone who followed the call of Fairy Tail would find something special there. All they had to do was to open their eyes. It was this very symbol that drew a guilt-stricken stellar spirit and a homeless stellar spirit mage in and brought them together.

~o~o~o~

**05. Fata Morgana / EAV**

Layla was her mother's name and there were some times when Lucy would wish to have her name instead. Once she looked the name up and came up with different terms. Her favorite one was a tale about the name being a word in a foreign culture for a mirage in the desert. Being a mirage would mean being an illusion; being something you are not. She wished she was prettier, cuter, stronger, maybe even immortal or a stellar she is not. Everything so that Loki would stay with her forever. She wished to be a Layla.

~o~o~o~

**06. Wir werden alle sterben / Knorkator**

Life for humans was short. A normal human life could last for about 70 years. Everything above that was exceptional. Loki had seen life and death and he knew someday there would come the day when he had to part with Lucy. And being in a guild like Fairy Tail could make your life even shorter. So he enjoyed every second he had with her.

~o~o~o~

**07. Labyrinth / Oomph**

Emotions were something Loki had to learn about in the human world. Humans could have complicated emotions and it confused him at the very beginning. But the more he learned, the more he noticed that humans were like labyrinths with more than a single exit. You could easily get the emotions you wanted if you knew how. To find the right exit with a certain map. But somehow he hadn't figured out Lucy's emotional labyrinth yet, since none of his maps to get girls to love him worked with her.

~o~o~o~

**08. You better run / Kidd Video**

Lucy's usual solution to avoid things was to run as fast as she could. Avoiding an attack, run from an enemy, from the immediate danger to get her top burned or frozen off and from her own feelings. It's not like she could tell Erza that she annoys her (that would be like having a death wish) or that she would rather jump from a cliff than to have Gray in her bed or that she would like to kiss Loki senseless when he'd smile with that special smile reserved only for her. So she would always choose to run and keep running until she could no more.

~o~o~o~

**09. Walking man's road / America**

Three years was a long time. Long enough for Loki to realize that life could be lonely for a stellar spirit without the possibility to see their fellow spirits ever again. Acting like a human and flirtng with women was his only consolation on this lonely road towards his certain death. Master Bob of Blue Pegasus knew who he Master told him it wasn't his fault and surely there would be a way to save him. Loki laughed in his face, saying nobody would ever try to save a 'thing' as Karen had called her spirits. Now looking at Lucy while she took a nap after defeating Bixlow, he guessed he owed the Master an apology.

~o~o~o~

**10. Only my Railgun / FripSide**

Loki had seen much in his life, but there were certain things even he couldn't understand. Currently it was the riddle of what made Lucy so special? So special that even some stellar spirits would surrender, like Gemini did. It puzzled him, so he asked. Gemini and Aries told him that they could feel something resonating from Lucy. A love and warmth so great and pure that they couldn't believe that she was only human. The last time they had felt so secure was when the Spirit Creator connected their stars and gave them a form. Loki had to admit that he had already forgotten that. Now he'd try harder to win Lucy. Being possessive was in the nature of the lion, right?!

~o~o~o~

That's all now you can go back to what you were doing before. But please if you liked the drabbles be so kind to leave a review. Constructive criticism will also improve my work, which is a win/win for you and me.

To some songs: Nr. 5 to 7 are german songs. You might want to look up a translation for those lyrics. Nr. 6 means literally 'We're all gonna die. ' Sounds morbid but I like the lyrics since they're so true.

Hopefully I get some reviews. Flames will be fed to Natsu. ^o^


End file.
